Lucifer's Rising
by CovertPersona
Summary: It's a war of satanical bloodlines. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.
1. Prologue

**A.N. – So guess what? I'm back! Just in case people still actually read my stories, I want to clear up a few things. I am **_**not**_** continuing my last fanfiction as I have lost all inspiration to write that story, despite my affection for that pairing. **

**I've been gone for so long because I have had to deal with family separation, my dad cheating on my mother and I actually managed to involve myself in the outside world for long enough to find myself a wonderful boyfriend who has been helping me through a battle of depression. But things are finally beginning to look up for me.**

**I also have had my muse return, however, this time it's via a slightly AU crossover that I've been working on an idea for with a friend of mine for a short while; SPN and TVD/TO (or the TVDVerse as my friend and I call it). **

**This story is based off an RP I'm involved in and each chapter will be a different scene of that RP, though I intend to add more detail to fill in any blanks as best as I can. If you want to read the RP then you should message me and I'll give you details of what to do. Basically, all characters of both fandoms will be involved in one big storyline and I promise to update as soon as I can, but it depends on when a new part is added.**

**Sorry, I've been rambling for so long.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or The Vampire Diaries and I am in no way affiliated with The CW.**

…

**Lucifer's Rising**

**Prologue**

His name had been circulating the supernatural realm for quite a while now. She wasn't sure if he was just a myth, though, because, believe it or not, some things genuinely were just that – a myth. She believed he couldn't be real, nor could his family; they were different from the rest of their kind and that just didn't seem possible.

Her interest had been piqued, however. Never something good. But if the rumours were true, this was an opportunity she just couldn't refuse. She could strike a deal that would ensure her continuation long after what she had planned had actually been carried out; business in Hell was the norm so she was used to making negotiations and she was also quite the actress. Many had been fooled by the sweet, alluring exterior she possessed. Literally.

In return, she would offer her services. There was no way he would accept a one way deal. He could provide her with something she needed and she had something he'd want. What could possibly go wrong? The only thing she had left to do was dissuade her lover and his brother from thinking she was up to no good, which she solemnly swore she always would be.


	2. Chapter One

**A.N. – I know the prologue was short, but I've never really been very good with them. Now, fair warning; I don't know how long these chapters will take me to write as the scenes take place for quite a while. Or, at least, they have so far. This means long chapters and long chapters mean it's time consuming so I hope to get chapters out as quickly as possible.**

**May I also take this opportunity to accredit my friend, Don, for actually coming up with the original idea behind this story. Most of it has been his idea. We just seemingly seem to have stumbled across actually manifesting it into writing by pure accident and a lot of randomness to begin with. It has now become this.**

**This chapter has been delayed in being released because I had to dig up some work from back in October and I couldn't find it all so I had to fill in the gaps as best as I could. I'm sorry if the end of this chapter is a little crappy but I've stayed up until 1am writing this. Also, be sure to leave a review to let me know what you think so far.**

**On with the story!**

**- Kira.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or The Vampire Diaries and I am in no way affiliated with The CW.**

…

**Lucifer's Rising**

**Chapter One**

Three days had passed since she began her search. His name was still circulating, but this time she was given a precise location on his whereabouts. It was surprisingly simple to get. All she had to was find someone of the same nature as her in the state of Louisiana and then she drove the silver blade straight into the centre of his chest, deep into his heart, while she looked her brother in the eye while his presence within the body of the possessed human flickered and finally diminished. The traitorous feeling that filled her was something she could get over easily, but it did piss her off beyond belief to know that each time she killed one of her own she was just putting a bigger price to the bounty placed on her head.

"If they only knew…" she murmured to herself as a tired sigh escaped her.

With the seals breaking fast and furiously Ruby knew she didn't have much time. She needed to get moving and she needed to move now. No time for goodbyes. She'd just have to take the risk. Being a demon, she didn't exactly need to carry any material items on her with the exception of some cash to bribe the necessary people. Taking off without any word though, now that would cause some suspicion, but she couldn't worry about that right now. If she got followed, she got followed. She'd already had a few days head start and she desperately hoped she could get all the necessary arrangements in place in time before two certain people showed their faces. Leaving her current boy toy behind would definitely have him worried about her whereabouts.

It didn't take long for Ruby to gather everything she needed for her little business trip; she knew where she was going, what she needed and exactly how she was going to get it. Being a woman did have some perks. Not that Ruby was actually a woman.

The drive to New Orleans took a surprisingly short time, leaving her with just enough to get ready. With a final look at herself in the mirror, her lipstick-covered lips curved up in the corners to form a devious smirk before she glanced over to the clock and took off from the public restroom she had used as a changing room. She was already fashionably late to the event she was to attend and this assured her that she would get noticed.

The way the French Quarter had been decked out was impressive. Someone had clearly gone to long lengths to ensure that everything went smoothly and Ruby took noticed of that; she wasn't here to cause a scene, but she wanted everything to go as smoothly for her as possible, too. She knew exactly who she was looking for – what he looked like, what mannerisms to look out for, when to be weary of body language – so when she saw him, Ruby causally sauntered over in his general direction and appeared to be minding her own business. She'd overheard him talking to other people of his own kind, telling stories about the power he possessed.

"Pfft. You've got nothing on a demon." That caught his attention.

He turned around to face her, striking eyes of a steely blue staring her down. That didn't bother Ruby. She'd received her fair share of disapproving looks over the years. Hell, she'd seen all kinds of looks, particularly ones that were murderous and aimed directly at her. "Is that so, my dear?" He asked calmly, a hint of amusement clear in the heavy British accent he owned. "Do you even know who I bloody am?"

"Do I need to?" She quirked a brow as she responded, but this was clearly not the answer he was looking for as she could see a sudden change of his mood – the angered flickered in his cerulean hues.

He masked his growing anger well by offering her a wicked smile in an attempt to intimidate her. If it didn't go well for him now, shit would kick off. His arrogance and ego were his downfall. "I think you most certainly do, love. Allow me to introduce myself…" he trailed off just before the two of them were interrupted by another male figure who had been watching their interactions; he'd seen how they could provoke one another and decided it best to intervene before they drew the attention of bystanders to themselves.

"Allow me," the second male began as he took ruby's hand within his own and lifted it to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it in a gentlemanly manner. "The name's Elijah, my dear. And this arrogant and brutish gentleman you're talking to is my brother, Niklaus. We are The Original Family of vampires. The Mikaelsons, if you will. But I'm sure a demon of your importance would already know this."

Ruby had to admit that flattery worked on her and Elijah was going about it in all the right ways. However, before he could continue making the demon feel smug about how even they knew about her, Elijah gave a stern look to Niklaus, telling him to behave, before he disappeared as abruptly as he had appeared – not before flashing a polite smile to Ruby, though. It was made clear that Elijah had only intervened to make sure that the demon and the hybrid played nicely together.

Niklaus, or Klaus as she'd heard him be called more commonly, gave Ruby his signature smirk. "I think my brother has explained who I am well enough now. Though, he has forgotten to mention about how most people fear me out of common sense."

The previous smirk that had been playing upon her own plush, red brims fell from her features as she used her face as a canvas to express both how unamused she was, but also how interested she was while watching Klaus carefully – alert, just in case he dared to do anything to her not-so-precious (but likeable) vessel. The wicked smile he gave Ruby told her to be cautious around him. It left every fibre of her being on edge. Though he failed to invoke fear within her – she was one of Lucifer's creations, after all. Despite what she looked like or what people thought of her, Ruby always had a hint of malevolence within her person which told people – and monsters alike – to back the fuck off and not mess with her.

Klaus' behaviour seemed somewhat similar to that of a child and so, when he was trying to be all intimidating, she thought of him more like a puppy with a bad bite than the powerful being her was supposed to be. "There were rumours of a weird bunch of vamps than had barely any fangs. Guess you guys do exist, after all," she said before finished with a brief, "Huh."

What she said threw him off. _A weird bunch of vamps._ Wasn't his kind the only type of vampire? Of course, he wasn't just a vampire so he didn't ponder over it for too long. He was, however, curious as to why a demon such as Ruby would seek him out, though he refrained from voicing his curiosity just yet. Instead, Klaus tested the waters with this demon unintentionally by stating, "We've been around for over a thousand years, love. And with age comes power."

"And who am I to think you were only a baby?" Ruby retorted sarcastically as she placed her hand over her heart, feigning a look of apology that she chose not to overly-dramatize as she didn't want to piss off Klaus any more than she already had. She needed as many allies as she could possibly get. "I'm not exactly a child either, mister. So forget about treating me like one," the demon continued, but this time with venom oozing out of the words as she practically spat them at the hybrid in an attempt to put him in his place. She, after all, held a legacy in the supernatural world that was far more superior to Niklaus'. She would be the one whose name would be remembered for corrupting the infamous Sam Winchester, unknowingly on his behalf.

Lilith had given Ruby the opportunity and she'd be damned if she didn't complete it. Lucifer would be thanking Ruby in person for what she did for him. But Ruby wasn't dumb, she needed insurance. Life insurance. And Klaus, plus his family, would be the ideal people to give her the security she needed because, if she managed to actually free Lucifer, the Winchesters would be the first people on her ass. Klaus and his family, though, were immortal. Plus, they were an entirely different species of vampire compared to what the brother hunters were used to already. They wouldn't even have a clue on how to deal with The Originals.

Ruby had a plan, but in order for it to work, she realized she was going in the wrong direction. Expelling a calming, close-to-inaudible breath, she briefly looked down at herself and smoothed out the sleek, magenta gown - made from a material that clung to her body in all the right places – she was wearing before she offered her hand out to Klaus. For her, this was purely business. "We've got off on the wrong foot," she started. "I'm Ruby." As they were at a formal event in New Orleans, Ruby thought it best to offer a polite smile to the hybrid as she believed an argument or "heated discussion", as some may say, would draw unwanted attention to the two of them.

Being a male, Klaus had a weakness for the female body and the way Ruby ran her hands down over her curvaceous form to smooth out her dress, well, he couldn't deny himself from appreciating her. He took her dainty hand in his own and repeated the action his brother had done earlier by lifting her hand to his mouth only to place a tender kiss to her soft skin. It amused him how she had changed her tone so quickly, causing his mouth to lift into a smirk as he watched her every movement closely. "Well, you've changed your tone."

Ruby could see the way Klaus was watching her carefully; it was like he was captivated by something about her. She was clueless as to what, but yet, somehow – at the same time – she was flattered by his actions. His mesmerizing azure oculars literally watched her every move and, despite the flattery she was susceptible to, it did sort of put her in a state of unease while in the presence of Klaus because it reminded her of how her enemies looked at her when contemplating how to attempt to attack her. 'Attempt' being the operative word. Most of the time she'd get away with barely a scratch, but, she'd admit she did occasionally end up with a flesh wound. Quite a few flesh wounds that would just really annoy her. Ruby was quite fond of her, as an old friend of hers, Meg, would say, 'meat suit'. Ruby's vessel definitely managed to get quite a few guys' attention. Particularly the guys' she needed. Those guys being Sam, Klaus and the other man of The Original family, Elijah.

When Klaus kissed the back of her hand mere moment ago, Ruby once again felt amusement, but she was still cautious. However, her smile became more profound and she elicited a chortle at his accusation. Without any hints of sarcasm, Ruby answered, "Well, when you're in the world we live in, you learn quickly to adapt so that you survive." As she spoke, her sepia hues swept across the crowded vicinity for no longer than a few mere seconds before her attention returned to her conversational partner. "Mind if I ask why it is exactly that you're attending this event for? I presumed that this wouldn't be of import to a man such as yourself."

"We attempt to keep ourselves involved in the community to not draw any attention to our unusual behaviour. In fact, this part of New Orleans is ruled by vampires. We're stood in a room full of them."

Ruby's eyes went wide at this knowledge. It baffled her as to why Niklaus wasn't there to feed and it caused her to quirk an elegant brow and purse her lips infinitesimally in thought. Any _normal_ vampires she knew would have sank their teeth into at least several dozen people by now. Those savages didn't know any restraint, in Ruby's opinion. That's why she was so intrigued by how much self-control Klaus had. This new kind of vampire was truly something else, but Ruby knew all too well that Klaus wasn't just a vampire. He was a Hybrid. Both vampire and werewolf. The first of his kind. It really made her wonder if the so called 'Mother of All', Eve, had had something to do with the creation of this man without anyone knowing.

Ruby's train of thought was soon interrupted when she noticed Klaus offering his arm to her; a chivalrous and gentlemanly gesture. She didn't see any problem, so she accepted dutifully by slipping her arm into his. "You don't need to let your brother know you're leaving? And he doesn't care? _Wow,_ you are so much easier to deal with than a couple of idiots I know." She couldn't deny herself from rolling her eyes at the thought of Dean being so controlling over Sam. It pissed her off to no extent. Whilst wandering away from the main event, arm in arm with Klaus, Ruby realized she'd been asked an unspoken question. She graciously answered with a simple tilt of her chin in the direction of the bar and asked, "First round on you or me?"

Klaus genuinely laughed at the thought of having to report his every movement to Elijah. It would never happen in a million years. "I'm a gentleman, after all, so I'll pay. I have to admit, you amuse me. My brother doesn't own me and he never will. Everything I do is my own choice and nobody will change that. If I deem my siblings as being a nuisance, I have a habit of inserting a silver dagger into their hearts and leaving it there for as long as I think appropriate before I remove it and awaken them from a… slumber, shall we say? My family is dysfunctional, to say the least." Klaus finished the last few syllables as both he and his demonic acquaintance arrived at the bar and took a seat upon two of the stools located there. He could see she was a powerful being and he thought she could be of some use to him.

"Oh, believe me, I think I can say I know a family _way_ more dysfunctional." Ruby quietly laughed out of both humour and pity. She did has some feelings towards Sam as the sex was so much better when passionate, but she was pretty sure Sam was more hung up on her than she was on him. Ruby felt sorry for the Winchester, but a job was a job and she wanted, no, she _needed_ to free Lucifer from The Cage. She and her brethren needed their creator back while being slayed in the thousands by the fucking hunters scattered across the US. "I have never seen so many people-" she glanced around to see how close people were to her, lowering her voice just in case someone where to overhear her before she continued, "-_die_ and come back from the dead so many times."

"What's your poison?"

"Oh, um, I'll have a Jack Daniels. I like my whiskeys." She shrugged nonchalantly as she replied to Klaus prior to resting her arm upon the surface of the bar. Her attention was now solely focused on the man before her. "I guess you're wondering why I'm here in New Orleans." Ruby stated rather than questioned, picking up on the curiosity she could see in Klaus' eyes.

The bartender came over at that point with their drinks in hand, placing them down before them both before meandering off to continue about his own business. "I won't say no to that," Klaus responded simply as he lifted his glass to his mouth, relishing in the taste of the finely aged bourbon he'd ordered for himself, but not before making the gesture of a toast.

Simultaneously, as Klaus lifted his drink to his mouth, Ruby lifted her own crystalline tumbler to her plump brims, coated in a nude shade of lipstick that faintly stained the edge of the glass while she downed the amber liquid in one. The burn of the alcohol was pleasant as she could feel it go down the throat of her vessel; it served as a reminder that she was also corrupting the dead girl who most likely died a 'good girl.' Ironic that the saint should be worn by a demon. Of course, before Ruby actually allowed herself to drink, she reciprocated Klaus' toast out of courtesy; this was all business on Ruby's behalf.

Placing her glass down on the cold counter surface, Ruby stared absentmindedly at nothing as she once more began speaking about the brothers, Winchester. "You'll have a chance to meet my two idiots. That's actually why I'm here." Her chocolate spheres lifted to focus upon the hybrid's suave features as she swivelled in her seat to sit in a more comfortable position. Clasping her small, yet strong, hands, she placed them in her lap and took in a deep breath, preparing to make her proposition.

"I'm here on business, Klaus. I… How do I say this? I need some new 'friends.' I've heard rumours about you and your family and I'm hoping you can put me at some ease. You see, I'm doing something very important and you know that family I was talking about? Yeah, well, they'll be hunting be down and I would like some… protection from them. In return, I offer you our demonic services when you need them. Before I go any further, are you interested in hearing more or not?" Ruby's roseate lips formed a thin line as her aristocratic features conveyed a serious expression now that she was implying an alliance with Klaus.

Thoughts immediately ran through his head about how he could easily take control over the French Quarter and become the true King of New Orleans with the help of Ruby and her fellow demons. He could also go after Katerina again now he'd heard that she was once more human – there was a possibility he could create hybrids once again. The possibilities of what he could do were endless and it astonished him that Ruby was offering such a generous deal and he knew he would be a fool to turn it down. "I'm listening."

There was a look of mild amazement that flashed across Klaus' face. If Ruby had blinked, she would've missed it. She was certain that Klaus wasn't even aware that his expression had betrayed him, letting her know that she had his full cooperation already, not that she trusted this man in the slightest. And he didn't trust her. But neither of them would let the other know that. Ruby outright refused to let Klaus believe, even for a second, that he had the upper hand. Maintaining an act was something that Lilith had told her to always do and she would willingly let Alistair or his apprentice, Meg, torture her if she failed to do so. Ruby's loyalty lay with Lilith and Lucifer, her boss and her father. Not some stranger she'd only just met. However, Klaus had given her the information she needed to know so she believed it was time to give him the necessary knowledge he'd need.

Just as Ruby was beginning to speak, Klaus ordered them another drink. "So you are interested in what I have to offer? Well, the men I'll need protection from are well-known. Hunters of my kind _and_ many others. Their names? Sam and Dean Winchester. You won't have to worry about Sam so much because by the time I'm done with him? He'll be on our side. But, you'll also need to watch out for someone called Bobby Singer. He's like their adopted dad now their real one is dead. He's kind of an alcoholic, too, but still dangerous. The job I'm doing, if you offer me your alliance, will pay you very highly, Klaus. Let's just say I have a few connections."

Picking up the new drink placed before her, Ruby lifted the glass in the same gesture he had before – as if making a toast. Though, this time, Ruby had the audacity to wink secretively at Klaus, her brims curving skywards to flash a wicked smirk in his direction before she took a sip of the whiskey.

He didn't ask what the job she was doing was, but he'd heard speculation of a plot to free Lucifer and he assumed that this was the only reason a demon would come to him for protection. If this was the case, Lucifer would be thanking him as well. That thought absolutely terrified Klaus, but he had had many years to mask his fear and so it went by unnoticed. "I'm sure I can come up with an arrangement with my siblings for you." Klaus murmured as a sly smile crept onto his lips while he slumped slightly in his seat. The event had become somewhat of a bore now and he wasn't at all amused.

Klaus' body language was easy to read. Ruby had had many years of witnessing people slumping in the same manner so she knew exactly what was going on. Klaus was bored of being there and, truthfully, so was Ruby. There was only so much behaving she could do before she _needed_ to let her hair down and have a little fun. Quickly knocking back the second drink Klaus had courteously bought her, in a successful attempt to finish it, Ruby abruptly stood, making a notion with her head to the exit. "How about we get out of here? I don't think I've ever been so bored."

Seeing as there was no argument from Klaus as he did as she had done mere moments ago, finishing his drink quickly, it left Ruby feeling rather pleased. Events such as this really took a toll on Ruby to the extent that she would become borderline insane if she spent too much time on the premises. She had an inkling that Klaus was the same, though she couldn't be sure at all. She'd only just met the man.

With both of them wanting to be rid of the venue, there was silence as they took up a rather quick pace only to find themselves outside and away from the pompous idiots, inside, dressed to the nine.

That was when it happened.

Ruby stopped in her tracks, unsure of if her eyes were playing a trick on her or not. Hell, it was plausible for what she thought she saw to actually be true. With a genuine apologetic look on her face, mixed with confusion, Ruby glanced up to Klaus as she withdrew her arm from his quickly while she explained her sudden pause. "Please, excuse me for a moment, Klaus. There's something I have to deal with…"

As she came to the last few syllable of her sentence, Ruby began heading towards the corner of the street, focused upon a very familiar figure. The worn jacket, the plaid shirt, the long legs… How the hell was it possible? Crossing the street without any care as to if there was a vehicle speeding towards her Ruby grew certain that this figure was who she thought it was.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing here?"


End file.
